(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for producing oriented solidified blocks made of semi-conductor material, in which the melt, which is received in a crucible, is heated, at least from the top side, in a process chamber for the purpose of oriented solidification, making use of crystallisation.
The invention also relates to a device for producing oriented solidified blocks made of semi-conductor material, with a crucible, wherein melt is received, and insulation which surrounds the crucible at least from the top and from the side and which is arranged at a distance therefrom at least above the crucible, and having at least one heating device which is arranged above said crucible.
(2) Description of Related Art
In prior art methods and devices for the production of oriented solidified blocks made of semi-conductor material, in particular from oriented solidified silicon, the melt, which is received in a crucible, is heated either from the side or from the top. The advantage of heating from the top is that good horizontal energy distribution resulting in achieving the intended horizontal phase boundary during solidification. The disadvantage, however, is that the heating element is located directly in the vapour flow from the semi-conductor material, such as silicon, which is kept liquid during solidification and therefore reacts with the semi-conductor material. Where graphite heating elements are typically used in the state of the art, this leads to rapid ageing and also to a change in electrical resistance with ensuing consequences.